


The Qareen

by stay_inside_the_salt_ring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: As Story Continues, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Longing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Qareen - Freeform, Qareen!Castiel, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_inside_the_salt_ring/pseuds/stay_inside_the_salt_ring
Summary: Another witch has tethered herself to a Qareen. And now Dean has, once again, taken the fall for her victims. He and Sam have no help from Cas, who is in heaven, searching for other fallen angels on the Earth. The Qareen, a creature whom is corporal in form and one who shows itself to those whom are cursed as their deepest darkest desire, is after Dean.And it doesn't help that he has no idea who it will turn up as.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think and leave me kudos please ♡♡♡♡

Qareen: a creature, corporal in form, a slave to the witch who holds its heart, and one who shows itself to those whom are cursed as their deepest darkest desire. The Qareen is a spiritual double of human, either part of the human himself or a complementary creature in a parallel dimension. The person whom says the spell becomes the one cursed. If the cursed kisses another, the one who was kissed becomes the cursed; which is how the curse transfers.

The Qareen in Arabic literally means 'constant comapinion'.

Due to its ghostly nature, the Qareen is classified among the Jinn-type creatures, although usually not actually a Jinn. The Qareen as an accompanying spirit should not be confused with the Qarinah as a female "childbed demon" also existing in Middle Eastern faith.

Several opinions exist on the exact nature of the Qareen. According to one opinion, the Qareen is actually a Shaitan, who incites humans with waswās ("evil suggestions"), but can became good in accordance with humans good deeds. For example, it is said, that the Qareen of Muhammad became Muslim. However it is uncertain, whether or not, a Qareen besides those of Muhammad, can actually become good.

Another opinion holds that Qareen refers to any type of spirit accompanying humans. Here, the Qareen refers to both demons, who cast evil suggestions, but also to angels, who advise to do good deeds.

Further the Qareen is depicted as the other self: An integral spirit which is part of the person. A dissent between the inner Qareen and the behavior may cause the same symptoms as Jinn-possession.

The concept of a Qareen appears in pre-Islamic literature.

The Qareen does not have a heart within its corporal form. The witch, whom the Qareen is in-slaved to, holds its heart. To kill the Qareen, one has to find its original heart, and stab it. The Qareen’s heart is old and black. Most likely, the witch(s) whom owns the heart, tends to hides it within a box which is treated and protected with spells. The witch(s) him/herself will most likely protect the box with his/her own life. Not only is the Qareen within the witches hold, but it becomes somewhat tethered to the witch sometimes.

The Qareen will continually go after the cursed until it’s dead. If the curse continues to transfer, the Qareen will hunt until it has killed the curse. If you get the curse, and you transfer it before the Qareen finds/kills you, you live.

When the Qareen’s heart is stabbed, it will have a bluish glow near the middle of it. The Qareen itself, in its corporal form, will have the same bluish glow where it’s heart would be. After a couple seconds, the Qareen will seem to fold in on itself.

If the Qareen is killed before it kills the cursed, the curse ends and the person lives. More than once, the witch who owns the Qareen’s heart will die along with the Qareen, either from him/her being killed by the hunter or from him/her being tethered to the Qareen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think please and leave kudos.

Dean had found the case almost a month into Cas being gone; back in heaven. They hadn’t found a case in that time, and half of Dean thought that maybe Cas was making sure they didn’t find one on purpose - because he wasn’t there to make sure the brothers didn’t get themselves killed. Sam thought that maybe the angels were being held in line for once, and that maybe Crowley actually had the demons under his thumb. But both brother’s had a thought that it was a bit unusual they hadn’t found a case in almost a month. So when Dean found a case that finally led to something that was most likely un-natural, he almost knocked over his chair in his rush to stand and get to Sam.

The younger brother had a lot easier time being stuck in the bunker with no case at all. Dean, on the other hand, had trouble keeping his focus when he didn’t have a hunt every other day. Sam had been going on runs to get adrenaline; however, Dean took up the project of “fixing” a couple rooms in the bunker that were “broken”. Those rooms often ended up smashed to pieces and more broken when he ended the project than when he started. Sam chopped it up to Dean not having a case, but half of him thought it was because Cas wasn’t around to stop Dean. Yes, Sam himself was having problems with not being able to have Cas around. But it was perhaps more broken of a problem with Dean than it was with Sam. And so when Dean rushed into the room, the words “a case” coming from his mouth, Sam stood.

A month without anything and now there was a case. Sam found it...unsettling, but he didn’t dare say anything to Dean. He only nodded and pulled his boots on, grabbing the duffle bag under his bed. He knew whether it was a real case or not Dean needed to get out of the house. It was a lot of tension in the room. To be honest, it was a lot of tension when they first got into the car, too. The impala was clean. More clean than Sam thought it could be, and his mind went to the first thing he could think of. Dean had been cleaning to get his mind off of things again. It was bad when Dean destroyed things to get his mind off things, but it was worse when he cleaned. Sam didn’t say a thing to Dean about the car. He only asked about the so called case.

“Do you know what it’s about?” he asked, opening his computer and logging in. Dean shrugged and passed him a paper. It looked like it had been printed out, as some of the outside words were missing, but Sam got the gist. A girl who had been missing had been seen by a neighbour in the last 24 hours, and security cameras caught her being killed by her fiance. The fiance, it said, had in fact been out of the entire state when it happened. Sam found it unusual, but that was life for him. He began his research as Dean drove.

He had no idea how long they went or where they were when Dean drove the impala into a motel parking lot. Dean didn’t elaborate. He only stepped out and walked into the nearest building for check-in. Sam sighed to himself.

He had no idea what they were up against, if they were up against anything, and Dean wasn’t helping. He knew it wasn’t Dean’s fault, really. But his brother could at least try a little bit. Sam was upset too about the angel. But no one saw him moping around about it. And he knew he couldn’t say anything to Dean because he knew what his brother would say.

“I’m not mopin’ Sammy” or “It’s just that I need a win” or “I just wish Cas would get his ass down here already” or perhaps even the infamous “bitch”.

And Dean would be right. Because even if he was wrong he was always right about one thing. They did need a win. They always needed a win. So Sam did the only thing he could in the 30 seconds it would take for Dean to get back. He bowed his head and he sighed deeply before he spoke.

“We need you down here, Cas. I know you’re busy in heaven and all, but we need you. We think we’re dealing with something, but we don’t know what. We...Dean and I...we need you back down here Cas. Just...please.”

He opened his eyes when he heard the car door open and Dean leaned in. His brows were furrowed, “Who you talkin’ too?” he asked. Sam shrugged, “Just trying to figure out what we’re going to be hunting.”

Dean nodded and reached back, grabbing his duffle bag. “Come on then. I got us a room.”

Sam leaned back, grabbing his own before he stepped out of the car. “Hurry up, bitch,” he heard Dean say back to him, already at the door leading to where they’d be sleeping. “I’m coming, jerk,” he answered, smiling, But the smile really didn’t feel like it belonged.

They really did need a win. 


End file.
